Percy Jackson and the Final Quest
by BackbiterBlade
Summary: Nico was exiled to Underworld for reasons unknown to him and has now returned. But the world is not the same and Percy Jackson must explain to him why. The tensions were rising at Camp Jupiter and a chain of events changed the political landscape of the camp but thats not all. Plot twists and humor guaranteed. Make sure to review, even if you hate it.


**_Hey Guys, just a heads up, anything in bold is the present and _****_anything in italics represents Percy's POV and him narrating the past. Let me know if you want this to be a one shot or have multiple chapters. Peace. _**

_When the war ended, many of us thought that the Greeks and the Romans would leave off on good terms and that both camps would enjoy peace. For a while this was true. When Gaea was finally gone and all of her hideous children were gone, there was a time of peace and quiet. While the Romans were still trying to get back on their feet. Camp Half Blood acted as a temporary home. Even when the Romans had left, some of them stayed. Because while the Romans refused to admit it, they were shaken by the war more than the Greeks were. That was the truth. While the fun loving and easy going Greeks adapted well to change, the Romans within a span of a few days had lost their leader and were forced to question their beliefs and way of life. It was only a matter of time before something was to happen._

"**No no no, you don't need to that far back Percy, I just want to know how all of this happened. I know I've been in the Underworld for a year but I didn't think that this much would change" said Nico who at this point was very confused. **

"**That's what I'm trying to explain Nico, you need to listen better! It all started after the war, the lead up is very important. Now are you going to listen or not?" said Percy.**

"**I suppose so assuming I have nothing better to do" said Nico **

_So as I was saying, the tensions were rising in the Roman Camp. While their charismatic and charming leader Reyna refused to accept this, it was true. A majority of the Camp refused to recognize the praetorship of Frank as he was awarded the rank in the forbidden lands. The times were tough and everyone could tell that a power struggle was imminent._

"**Wait a minute, did you just call Reyna charming and charismatic? Does Annabeth need to know about this" said Nico with a smirk. **

"**What? I don't recall saying that? Reyna who? As I was saying…" said Percy.**

_A power struggle was imminent; no one knew what was going to happen. I decided that I had to go talk to Reyna and work out some sort of plan. That night, I had a dream, in it I saw Jason who said, "Camp Jupiter is in trouble!" and then in the background I saw pillars collapsing and buildings in ruins. I woke up in an instant expecting to see ruins of Roman buildings but was greeted by the peaceful scene of the Poseidon Cabin. _

"**Wait a minute, secret meeting with Reyna? I'm very tempted to go tell Annabeth about this" said the child of Hades; a grin slowly grew across his face. **

"**I don't know what you're talking about Nico. I don't know who this Reyna is," said Percy who was keen to change the topic. "I feel as if you do not want to hear the rest of this story" said Percy.**

"**Oh no, I really do, you were just getting to the good part" said Nico.**

_So, that day I woke up and I decided that I wasn't about to let the Romans tear each other apart while we Greeks were busy sipping our beers._

"**Beer? We have beer? Where can I get a beer?" said Nico with curiosity.**

"**Nico, you're 15, I don't think you should be drinking beer" said Percy.**

"**Alright, maybe I'll tell Annabeth about Reyna" said Nico.**

"**Sebastian! Get this child a beer, and step on it, I've got a story to tell" said Percy. **

_So that day, I had to get to get to Camp Jupiter somehow and I couldn't take any ordinary means of transportation because I couldn't let anyone know I was gone. I sent an Iris message to Hades to see if he could open a shadow portal to Camp Jupiter. Which was a stupid question, I knew he could but the question was, would he? He agreed on the condition that I would owe him one. A surge of darkness came across my cabin as pillows flew around the room. One of the bunk beds collapsed. The harpies would have had fun cleaning that up. My wall split in two and there was a long purple and black tunnel in front of me. So much for keeping a low profile. I stepped in inside and to my horror Hades kept elevator music in his shadow portals. Or is it shadow portal music? I don't know. I was forced to listen to Swedish folk music all the way to L.A which was only like 30 seconds but still, it was hell._

"**Don't you mean it was like Hades? Get it, Hades, god of death, also the name of the Underworld?" said Nico who found this pun he had made rather amusing.**

"**Nico, just stop ok" said Percy who was struggling to hold back his laughter.**

_So when I arrived at Camp Jupiter, I was already in a bad mood, but nothing would have prepared me for what was going to unfold later that day. I went right into the camp and made a break for Reyna's Praetor house. I arrived to the house tired. Some fauns tried to rob me on the way there and I had to run as fast as I could. The front door stared at me as if it was the grim reaper. No, actually, Reyna had personalized the door; it looked very grim and gloomy with the dark paint resembling the deepest depths of Tartarus. Either that or it was the logo of the Boston Red Socks, both are equally terrifying. So basically, I knocked on the door and to my surprise, the door was answered by someone who I hadn't seen for a long time, someone who was never around. The door was answered by my old friend, Frank Zhang. _

"**Wait! What? Frank? Why was he at Reyna's House?" said Nico who was puzzled. **

"**I was getting to that Nico!" said Percy who was a tad annoyed.**

_So after my initial disappointment in the Red Socks wore off, I greeted Frank. "Hey there Frank!" I said trying my best not to make it seem awkward that he was here. "I just came to talk to Reyna about what we're going to do about this crisis." Frank seemed like he was very nervous but eventually this eventually faded and he managed to say "Oh yeah, I was here for the same reason, Dakota and Gwen are here too. We couldn't meet up at the Senate because protestors had barricaded it. I was taken aback, I knew that was some unrest but I had no idea that it had escalated this far. Frank opened his mouth to speak once more and he said, "The Pontifex Maximus is going to arrive soon, he is held up at the construction site of the Temple of Pluto". "Wait hold on, Jason is building a temple dedicated to Hades?" I had asked._

"**THERE'S A TEMPLE OF HADES!" said Nico who nearly jumped out of his seat.**

"**Yes Nico there is, but you cant go there until I finish my story," said Percy.**

_So, I walked in to Reyna's House and to my surprise, her living room had been converted into a war base, and a giant map was on the dining table. The map had all of the locations in Camp Jupiter and there were red marks where protestors had attacked. At the table there were 6 chairs put out. And there I saw Dakota, Gwen and of course Reyna. Reyna looked up from the map and saw me. The serious look on her face was quickly replaced with a smile but that smile had faded as quick as it came. "Percy" she said, her voice sounding worn out and weak, what brings you here?" "There are people barricading the streets of New Rome, you told me that there were only a few clashing opinions, that there were people who simply__felt as if there was some sort of injustice. You did not tell me that that it had gone this far!" I said, infuriated by the reckless attitude of the Roman administrators. Dakota interrupted by saying "Lupa had told us to simply notify Chiron and any executive Greek Demi-Gods. And since Camp Half-Blood does not have any hierarchy or active government, we were not required to inform you. So why don't you calm down Percy, we'll handle this." Slightly taken aback at the choice of my overlooking, I was left silent and without words. Meanwhile as I left to ponder who I should trust, the door flew open and it was Michael Kahale. _

"**I hate that guy," said Nico, "He tried to have me and Reyna arrested. Did you at least end up punching him in face?"**

"**Something like that." said Percy**

_As soon as Michael walked in, there was an ominous vibe in the room. He was clearly angry and he exclaimed, "I AM A CENTURION OF THE FIRST COHORT, WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THIS MEETING? MY HOME IS THE CENTER OF UNREST AND YOU MANAGE TO CALL THIS GRACEUS SCUM BEFORE YOU CALLED ME?" And that was the point where I lost it. I pulled out Riptide in a flash and got ready to fight. The ground shook and the all of the little chess pieces on the map that were being used to represent soldiers fell to the floor but Kahale was no coward, he too pulled out his sword and got read to fight. Frank tried his best to get in the way to stop the fighting but it was too late, I had already slashed at Michael and had caused a cut that stretched across his forehead. Blood started to pour down on to the ground. Kahale was furious, he was charging toward me at a remarkable speed. In my effort to push Frank out of the way, Kahale managed to disarm me. With no weapon, I knew that I had to do something else to save my life. I was pinned against a wall and then I heard something, I could hear something. I stopped to think, the Little Tiber! That was it! It ran beside of the house. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and a second later the a surge of water surged through the wall and hit Kahale with so much force that he flew into the back wall and was knocked out cold almost as soon as he fell to the floor. As if it were on queue, the door flew open. And there stood the newly appointed Pontifex Maximus, Jason Grace._

"**OMG YES! YOU BEAT UP MICHAEL KAHALE!" Nico said who was about as excited as a child on Christmas morning.**

"**Yes Nico, I beat up Michael Kahale," said Percy. "Should I continue the story now?"**

"**Hold on, let me get popcorn, I'll be back."**

**10 Minutes Later**

"**Alright, let the story continue," said Nico.**

_All right so where was I, Oh yes that's right, Jason arrived. Jason barged through the front door of the house and looked as if he was out of breath. He managed to get a few words out "Protestors ….took over…..coming ….here." I was confused at first but then I managed to figure it out. "Jason" I said. "How long do we have?". "Percy, when did you get here? Anyway, we have about 5, 10 minutes tops. We need to get you guys out of Camp Jupiter, like now." "Wait what do you mean Jason" I said. "The protestors are only after Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, and Frank, anyone associated with letting Octavian take power." said Jason. "Jason, Frank wasn't even at Camp when Octavian took power, they can't blame him." I said. Jason replied, "They're not mad at Frank because of the Octavian thing, they simply don't recognize his praetorship. Reyna, Frank, Gwen and Dakota, leave while you still can. Percy and I will deal with them," said Jason._

"**Wait I'm confused, why were the protestors mad" said Nico. **

"**Well, Nico its kind of complicated but it started with how Octavian took power. Reyna left him in charge and went off to the Forbidden Lands. The Romans felt betrayed. On top of that, they were forced to have Octavian the psychopath as their leader. A leader who incorporated monsters into the army and brought back convicted killers, these decisions could have lost us the war. All of that happened because of Reyna and the fact that Dakota and Gwen supported her actions. And while Frank had no connection to this, the Romans were angry with Frank for not doing anything, for never making any decisive actions for the benefit of the camp. Moreover, they were fed up with the position of praetor. They wanted change." I said, wanting to continue my story. **

_For a second, Reyna was hesitant for a moment but eventually she managed to say, "Jason is right, if the protestors are coming, then we need to get out of here. But how do we do that? We can't just swim across the Little Tiber." "Well actually you can" I said. No longer was I busy being taken aback. Because I knew Jason was up to something. I knew that Jason was leaving something out. I could tell that he was lying about something. But I had to back him up because I was in his debt, he saved my life. So I continued, "I'm the son of Poseidon, I can make it so that you could walk across the Little Tiber but you have to go now." This time Reyna didn't wait, she got up, followed by the others and they all ran through the back door and made a break for the Little Tiber. As soon as they made it to the edge of the River, I used all of my powers to recreate what I had done with the River Lethe and the four ran as fast as they could. Frank was the last one to make it to the other side and finally I could stop. I watched as the four made it over the horizon. When I was sure they were gone, I looked back at Jason, who was finally able to reveal the truth. _

"**OH SNAP! SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL!" said Nico. **

"**Yes Nico, shits about to get real" said Percy.**

"_So, I finally broke the silence and I said "The jigs up Jason, out with the truth." Jason smiled and said "Alright, so now its time for the truth." "There are no protestors coming here are there?" I said. "Nope" said Jason "But that doesn't mean that they aren't as angry as I said they were. Percy, they barricaded all means of access to the Holy Temples, as the High Priest, its my job to not let that go on. Percy, I'm not saying that Reyna and Frank don't deserve to be Praetor's of this camp but we have to look at the events around us. These protestors aren't going to stop unless we can remove them from power, at least temporarily. We've already had 45 injured today. This is my home and I can stand to see people get hurt."_

"_Jason" I said, "You're right, but what do you want me to do?" "Percy, I know that what you've been hiding from, us." said Jason, "it was revealed to me by Apollo, I know that you're a direct descendant of both Julius Ceaser and Emperor Augustus, First Emperor of Rome. Percy, you could take power, it's your birth right." "Jason, I am a child of Greece, there is no way I could take control, besides I was already Praetor once, I don't think that I could do it again, it isn't something I was very good at" I said. Jason was quick to reply saying "Percy, think about it, our last five leaders, Frank, Reyna, Octavian, Me and you, only one of them was lifted up as Praetor on the battlefield, only one of them was responsible for being the savior of Rome and defending its borders, for being a Savior of Olympus, twice. No one will care if your father was a Greek god, as far as we can tell you are one of us too." said Jason. I was taken aback for a second, and I thought about it. The Romans had been there for me when I was lost and without them, I wouldn't have been where I was then. I had to help them but I couldn't have just taken over as leader. "Jason" I said, "there has to be another way". Jason was dead serious now and he said "Percy, if I can prove to you that Rome wants you to be its leader, will you swear, on the River Styx to do so." I thought about for a second, and then I finally said, "Yes, I swear on the River Styx". So Jason ushered me towards the door and off went towards the Senate, as we got closer and closer, I could hear a noise. The noise was growing louder and louder. _

"**The suspense is killing me tell me already! What happens next? What happens next?" said Nico.**

"**I will tell you but you have to stop interrupting me" said Percy. **

_So, the noise was getting louder and louder, as we got closer to the Senate, I found out that the noise was chanting, and it was getting louder. I couldn't make out what was being said until we were 100 M away from the Senate. As soon as the Senate Building was insight, I saw hoards of Romans, from all cohorts surrounding the building; they were all chanting the same thing. They were chanting, "BRING BACK JACKSON, OUR TRUE LEADER". They had left a path clears so we could walk through. I was in shock, the Romans were so keen on having me as leader, they had forced the exile of two of their previous Praetors and Centurions. As soon as we got inside, I asked Jason "What about Frank and Reyna? Why did you get them to escape from Camp Jupiter". Jason was quick to respond "They were in danger, these protestors really do hate them, that's why I turned to you for help, with you as leader, you could clear their names. We continued walking until I was in the middle of the room. The Speaker of the House stood up and began to talk. "It is clear that this camp was dearly dissatisfied with the Administrators of New Rome and as a result, they were forced to step down from power. It has also been made clear that having a Praetor act, as leader for New Rome is also an idea that many people do not agree with. Lastly it has been made evident that Perseus Jackson is the most suitable candidate for the position of Leader of New Rome" and it was at that time that Jason gave a smirk mouthed "I told you so". I had to interrupt the Speaker, "Was it not the objective to have me instated as the Praetor?". Jason stood up to talk "I didn't get to tell you yet, we don't want you to be Praetor. With you being a descendant of Emperor Augustus and Julius Ceaser, as well as you being a child of one of the Big Three Gods, it would only be appropriate to elevate you to a higher title. As I am the High Priest, I now have the ability to crown you, Emperor. Don't go back on your promise Percy, New Rome needs you." Words couldn't describe how I had felt at that moment. I was asked to receive the greatest honor anyone could hope to achieve. Bound by my vow, I had no choice but to take it. "I accept the title," I said. _

"**Wait, you don't mean….. " said Nico, struggling to find words. "You don't mean that that you became Emperor of New Rome do you?"**

"**Yes Nico, I became Emperor of New Rome," I said.**

_The speaker of the House started to speak once more and said, "The high Priest has permission to crown the new Emperor. Jason stood up and said "I Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus, High Priest of the Gods, appoint Perseus-"_

"**Wait hold on Percy, did they say your middle name? As in the middle name you refuse to tell anyone? This is going to be awesome!" said Nico.**

"**Yes Nico, they say my middle name. God, sometimes I wish I wasn't telling you this story," said Percy.**

_So yeah Jason said "I Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus, High Priest of the Gods, appoint Perseus Augustus Ceaser Germanicus Tiberius Jackson, descendant of Emperor Augustus as well as Julius Ceaser, Son of the God of the Seas, Former Praetor, and Savior of Olympus as the first Emperor of New Rome. Do you have anything to say?" "Yeah"" I said, "Who told you my middle name?" and with a chuckle and a smile, I became Emperor Perseus Jackson._

"**So wait? Is that it?" said Nico who was now legitimately curious.**

"**Well I mean there is a lot more" Percy said, "Do you want to hear it?" This time there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He knew that the next part of the story has a lot to do with why Nico was sent to the Underworld in the first place and would rather not tell it if he was given the choice. **

"**I do indeed" said Nico, "Please tell me all of the story Perseus Augustus Ceaser Germanicus Tiberius Jackson." Nico was laughing his head off. **

"**Well then, let us continue," said Percy who began to narrate the rest of the tale. **


End file.
